


Welcome to the End

by protector91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Supernatural 14x20, Supernatural Moriah, season 14 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protector91/pseuds/protector91
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON 14 FINALE. Just a short tag to go with the monster of a cliffhanger ending we just got. As the world descends into chaos around the Winchesters, we also see it from the brief POV of a few other familiar faces.





	Welcome to the End

**A/N: Well, talk about a Season Finale. After watching those last few minutes, this small tag to said ending popped into my head. I’m not intending this to be any longer than a one-shot given the large amount of incomplete fics that I already have, but you never know. Hope you all enjoy.**

_And God said, ‘let there be night’._

Sam, Dean, and Castiel weren’t sure if God instantaneously plunged the world into the dark or if he simply accelerated time, so that no one on Earth would be any the wiser that something was wrong until it was too late. All they _did_ know was that they were surrounded. Surroundedby a horde of flesh eating zombies with nothing, but two iron rods, an archangel blade, their wit, will, and a prayer. They had absolutely no idea who to pray to, but with the odds so monumentally stacked against them, the group proudly known as Team Free Will could only hope that there was something out there that wouldn’t let it all end like this. At the very least, the trio desperately wishes to be able to find a way out of their current predicament, so they could get back to what they did best; saving people. People that at this very minute had no idea of the horrors that had been unleashed upon their world.

But they were about to.

* * *

 

“And there we go. Perfect,” Marie says with a satisfied grin as she finishes typing up her latest manuscript and hitting 'save'.

“I still can’t believe you want to turn your fan work into something professional,” Maeve comments, laying on their bed gazing at the ceiling.

“Hey, not every sequel comes from the creator.”

“Yeah, but do you honestly think Carver Edlund will let you officially continue his works?”

“You’ll never know until you ask. Besides, he thought my last play was good.”

“He said it wasn’t bad.”

Marie sighs, walks over to her bed and leans over Maeve. “You’re cute when you’re discouraging me.” 

“So I’ve been told,” Maeve laughs and the two share a kiss right as the doorbell rings.

“That must be the pizza guy,” Marie says and walks over to her slightly closed bedroom door. She opens it and comes face to face with Jacob Karn, The Hook Man. 

Marie screams and slams the door, but his hook slams right through it. As he pulls it out and strikes again, Marie runs to her desk, Maeve jumping off the bed and rushing to her side, and pulls out a salt shaker. She forms a circle of salt around them both as the Hook Man smashes his way into their room. All the frightened girls can do is tightly hold one another’s hand and pray for help as the vengeful spirit stares at them; seemingly not intending to go anywhere.

* * *

 

In a secluded cabin located in Richardson, Texas, sit four friends that hadn’t been together in a while.

“Hey guys,” Ed Zeddmore begins. “I-I just want to say, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for giving the Ghostfacers another shot. You have no idea how much this means to me.” He looks like he’s close to crying. 

“Come on, what’s family for,” Maggie says giving him a smile.

“Normal jobs are boring anyway,” Spruce adds.

“Just promise me, no more making up monsters or other supernatural phenomenons,” Harry requests.

“Harry, you’ve got it. From here on out, we do this right. Even if it means calling on the Dickchesters every now and then just to make sure we don’t get killed.” Everyone laughs at this and they all place their hands in the center of the table. “First day of the rest of our lives.”

“GHHHHOOOOOOSSSST FACERS!” They shout out, then the lights started to flicker on and off and someone swung an ax at the table. They barely managed to retract their hands in time and scrambled away from the table as spirit of Murdoch Mordecai advances towards them.

“Holy SHIT!” Harry screams.

“Get behind me!” Maggie orders her friends before unsheathing an iron baton from her back pocket and rushing Mordecai as he came at her with his ax.

* * *

 

_How hard did I work tonight? I don’t even remember it getting dark_ , Jody Mills thinks as she pulls back up to her home; thankful that tonight she only has one young adult to look after because she does not have the strength to handle more after the day she had. But as she was put her car in park, that’s when she hears it; Claire’s screams. She wastes no time, grabs her shotgun from the passenger’s side, runs to the front door of her house, and kicks it open.

“Claire!” Jody shouts as the younger hunter is tossed across the room and lands at her feet; a nasty cut on the right side of her face.

“Run,” Claire whispers. 

“Like Hell I am. I’m getting you out of…here.” Her voices trails off at the sound of something growling from the kitchen. Jody gazes back up and finds herself staring down a Wendigo; claws covered in blood and looking like its ready for its next meal.

Jody stands firm in front of Claire and readies her shotgun. She knew it wasn’t the proper method to kill one of those things. She also knew that she’d do anything to protect her family. But most importantly, she _definitely_ knew that nothing can function without a head. So as the Wendigo rushed her, Jody took a deep breath, aimed at the monster, and fired.

* * *

 

Ava Wilson was the undefeated heavyweight champ, until she wasn’t. It was over in a snap; a snap of her neck to be exact. She knew there was more that followed, but when she woke up in the exact same place she was killed, Cold Oak, South Dakota, it was all a blur.

“Hello? Is anyone out there!?” She calls out then remembers that Cold Oak is a ghost town. However, as she she steps out of the building she was in, she gasps at the sight of the town looking even more rundown than before.

_How long have I been gone?_ She wonders then hears someone…or something. 

“Who’s there? Show yourself!” She orders and then coming from behind the derelict buildings are zombies; dozens of them from every conceivable direction.

Ava at first feels frightened, but then begins to feel power course through her. A power she knew was always destined to be rightfully her’s. And now, she was going to get a chance to try it out.

“Oh, how I’ve missed this,” Ava says with a grin; eyes turning a bright yellow.

* * *

 

Becky Rosen came to the rebuilt Roadhouse to have a few beers and forget about her troubles. But trouble somehow found her in the form of demons descending on the place right out of nowhere. Becky made a run for the exit keeping her mouth covered as people were possessed around her, left and right.

_This would be so cool if my life wasn’t in danger. Actually, no. No, it wouldn’t! Sam! Dean! Where are you!?_ Becky thinks and runs into a different familiar face.

“Oh. My. God! Chuck!?” 

“Becky, come with me if you want to live!” 

Again, if Becky’s life wasn’t in danger, she’d be swooning at Chuck’s more than likely unintentional film reference. Instead, she gives him a smile, nods, and they escape from the Roadhouse together; Becky blissfully unaware of how she was now guaranteed to be one of the few humans on Earth to survive the next 24 hours. 


End file.
